1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation structure of wearable watchstrap, and more particularly to a heat dissipation structure of wearable watchstrap, which can dissipate the heat generated by a wearable intelligent mobile device connected with the heat dissipation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various multifunction intelligent mobile devices have been developed, including mobile phones, tablets and even intelligent wearable electronic devices such as watches, necklaces and fingerings. Along with the continuous increase of the functions, the intelligent wearable electronic device is equipped with more and more components such as touch screen and satellite positioning chip. The intelligent watch is connectable to other mobile devices via Bluetooth or network. Moreover, a SIN card can be inserted into the intelligent watch to access to 3G or 4G network and make phone calls. In operation or execution, the intelligent watch will generate heat. In addition, the entire intelligent watch is designed with a fully sealed structure for achieving waterproof effect. Under such circumstance, the heat generated by the electronic components in the intelligent watch can be hardly dissipated outward. As a result, the heat will accumulate in the interior of the watch. This will lead to deterioration of execution efficiency of the intelligent watch or even shutdown of the intelligent watch. Accordingly, it has become a critical issue how to solve the heat dissipation problem of the intelligent watch and various wearable mobile devices.